vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sire Bond
Hybrids Hybrids are loyal to Klaus and will seek his acceptance because his blood created them - this is called a "Sire Bond". Every hybrid is very loyal even when acting out of free will they can't stop doing what Klaus says. It appears that this bond is not exclusive to Klaus and his hybrids, as Damon Salvatore commented that it existed with vampires also, but it was very rare. Season 3 In Homecoming, Tyler gets everyone to go to his house for the homecoming dance after the gym gets flooded. It is implied later on that he had something to do with it. It is revealed that he did all of this for Klaus, and that the party is not a homecoming dance so much as a wake for Mikael. When Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood's he shows him the other Hybrids he has created, like Tony his right hand man and Mindy. Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Katherine who's pretending to be Elena that if he dies, he's made sure his Hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside The Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor witch she revealed to be Mikael, Klaus`s step father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to the other Hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and the other Hybrids tried to save Klaus their Hybrid master, but Elena who was really Katherine threw vervain at them making them to fall. After Stefan Salvatore had stole Klaus' family, He and Tony started to begin and search for him but didn't find him then they thought they would use Elena and Damon to help them find Klaus' family. Tyler injects Caroline with vervain, when she wakes up he asks her what is going on. She says that she doesn't know but if she did she wouldn't tell him do to his sire bond with Klaus. Caroline asks him why he willingly follows Klaus, as he doesn't have any free will when he does. Tyler responds that he never had free will, the full moon commanded him before, and Klaus saved him from that. the conversation ends with both parties angry at the other and the relationship in doubt. In Our Town, Tyler was ordered to bite Caroline but he refuses. While Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline were at the cemetery celebrating Caroline's 18th birthday, Tyler comes later. In the woods he talks with Caroline and accidentally bites her. He then goes to Klaus, who healed her. Tyler called Caroline's Dad to return to Mystic Falls, hoping he could help fighting off his sire bond to Klaus. He chains Tyler up and orders him to turn at will. Tyler refuses but then he tries to change. Because it hurts too much and he didn't want to continue, Bill threatens that he would decapitate Tyler right now if he didn't keep on. Later, Tyler lost control, broke out and attacked Bill, almost killing him. Tyler showed up at the Hospital and apologizes. Bill told him that he has to turn every day to fight the sire bond. In Dangerous Liaisons he calls Caroline, telling her he will come back when he's fixed. He's also mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline, where she was telling Klaus to give Tyler his freedom back. In Heart of Darkness, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after having turned more or less one hundred times in the Appalachian mountains, thus breaking his sire bond. However, he leaves Caroline's house after finding a picture that Klaus gave to her. In Do Not Go Gentle, Tyler shows up at the dance to "sweep Caroline off her feet". When Klaus arrives and asks to dance with Caroline, Tyler pretends to still be under the influence of the sire bond. This is to prevent Klaus from having any suspicions. Until Bonnie breaks it, Caroline, Tyler and Klaus are unable to leave Mystic Falls High due to the containment spell placed there by Esther. Tyler and Caroline then pay their respects to the dying Alaric. Vampires Season 4 In My Brother's Keeper, It was revealed that Elena is sired to Damon, as it was his blood that turned her. Known Masters *' Klaus '-' Klaus 'the first Hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man that was a werewolf. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between Vampires and Werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. At the end of season 2 Klaus broke this curse and became a Hybrid. The curse unleashed his werewolf side which was dormant before season 2. *'Damon Salvatore '- is a 170 year old vampire. He was turned by the vampire Katherine Pierce in 1864 along with his brother Stefan Salvatore. Comrades Klaus uses the term comrades to describe his hybrids: *Tyler Lockwood - First successful hybrid - Klaus feed him his blood and kills him, turning him into a transitioning hybrid. Klaus, upon realizing that Elena's blood was needed to complete the transformation, fed Tyler Elena's blood, and Tyler fully transitioned into a hybrid. Tyler is no longer under the influence of the sire bond, having broken it by turning about 100 times. *Mindy was originally a werewolf from Portland, until she was successfully turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She was lately decapitated by Stefan Salvatore. *Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus's right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done throughout Homecoming and The New Deal until his death. He was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. *Daniel Warren was one of Klaus' hybrids. He was the hybrid sent to Abby's house. He was later killed by Elijah. See Also Category:Weaknesses Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires